


Every Superman Needs A Lois Lane

by livixbobbiex



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, karma being an idiot for 9000 words, karmagisaweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are reporters for Kunugigaoka Daily, but things get awkward when Karma takes a deep interest into the mysterious blue haired superhero who's been rumoured to be saving a whole lot of people recently...Written for Karmagisa Week!





	Every Superman Needs A Lois Lane

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for different prompt days, but this is one long chapter. Each day is separated with a little divider but it's meant to be read as kind of one fluid story!

“Akabane,” Asano Gakushuu half sneered from the break room door, “still chasing that fantasy novel?”

Karma’s fists clenched. Asano was touching a nerve, and he knew it. But, it would only give him the sick satisfaction if he rose up and did something about it. As good as it would feel to knock one of those frustratingly white teeth from his mouth, that would probably make him all the more happy. It might not be much, but Karma did have some maturity, _some_ common sense.

“Still entertaining your two readers with your weekly drivel?” Karma said instead, leaning back in his chair. There was only so much he could say, with his father being the editor of Kunugigaoka Daily.

He straightened himself out. “Business actually carries some weight, unlike your dumb little vigilante project.”

Karma eyed over to the other side of the desk. “Did you pick a costume yet?”

“ _Huh_?” Nagisa’s face dropped.

Asano frowned. “What are you two up to, anyway?”

“It’s ‘too dumb’ for the likes of you,” Karma responded cheerily, earning him an eyeroll before Asano disappeared entirely.

Nagisa held up a mask with a clear distaste. “What _is_ this?”

There were many positives to having Nagisa as a colleague. His ability to carry out accurate research was second to none, even if he wasn’t always the best at making it sound the way he wanted it to for the consumption of the general public. Aside from that, with his long blue hair and glasses that combined to cover his face the majority of the time, he was pretty cute. And by that, he meant he’d had a minor crush ever since they day he started. Not that he was planning to act on it; they made a good team as it was, and Karma didn’t know for certain if Nagisa even _liked_ men.

“A costume,” Karma supplied. “We’re doing this next one undercover.”

He set the box down on the desk. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“What better way to meet a superhero?” A grin came over his face. “If he’s too shy to show himself to the public, let alone a couple of reporters, then maybe some fellow heroes will do the trick.”

“Y-you don’t know he even exists,” Nagisa tried to protest.

Although he wasn’t _wrong_ , that struck Karma in a bad way. There were rumours, but no confirmed sightings yet. And Karma was determined to be the first. Things just added up too well, people being saved by a mystical blur left right and centre. It wasn’t like he hadn’t considered the more logical explanations, but they’d all been dead leads. No, Karma was certain, Kunugigaoka had its very own super hero. Now he just had to meet him.

“We’ll prove it tonight,” Karma sat up properly. “One of my connections told me something’s going down in that new sky high hotels. And, where there’s criminals, there’s superheroes.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened, hard to see behind the glasses but definitely still there. “T-that’s dangerous!”

“It’s part of the job,” he shrugged. “How else do you suggest we find him? Send an email to ‘official mysterious hero dude at superman dot com?’”

He gulped, then, looking entirely nervous. “I don’t think mixing up with criminals is a better alternative.”

“You’re not,” Karma mock gasped, “ _afraid_ , are you?”

“No,” his cheeks flushed pink, “but-“

“Then pick your outfit,” he said, “or I’ll choose for you.”

Personally, Karma thought Nagisa would look absolutely great in spandex, but he knew there was no way Nagisa would go for it if there was any sort of choice. In fact, Karma wasn’t his boss or anything, he didn’t have to participate at all. Nagisa would, though. They were partners like that, always helping the other along even if they thought the idea was stupid.

Working together never really got boring, when there were days like this. Days that involved rummaging through old boxes and picking out the best outfits to impersonate super heroes with. He looked over too, grabbing a black cape for himself and some clip on devil horns. What? He wasn’t some kind of cosplay genius.

Nagisa shot him a look. “You look more like a villain than a hero.”

“But it’s my powers,” he said, “I’m a demon who escaped from hell, sworn to protect humanity from the rest of my kind.”

So maybe Karma was stealing from one of his preteen Sonic Ninja OCs, but that didn’t matter so much. It didn’t have to be perfect, just convincing enough for the mysterious hero of Kunugigaoka to show himself. He and Nagisa had been in far more dangerous situations together to get a story before, and this wouldn’t be any different.

Okajima, one of the photographers, almost spat out his coffee. “You’re not wearing _that_.”

Nagisa dropped the item he was holding. “W-what’s wrong with it?”

He looked at the monstrosity on Nagisa’s desk. “That’s a _child’s_ Halloween costume.”

“W-well,” his cheeks turned pink, “ _you_ put it in here.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Karma said, “wear what you want. We’ll get the story.”

Something seemed a little… off with the way Nagisa shifted in response to that. Honestly, Karma usually left the ‘reading people’ thing to Nagisa, who was far more naturally in tune with catching lies and intentions. Karma tended to be a little better with the dirty work. However, they’d spent enough time professionally and just as friends at this point for Karma to recognise when he wasn’t entirely himself.

“Nagisa…” He sighed. “I can handle it on my own.”

“No!” He stood up immediately, a wild fire like fear in his eyes. “It’s definitely too dangerous alone.”

 _That_ he hadn’t expected. “Alright then. My place at eight?”

“S-sure, but,” Nagisa shifted again, “what if he doesn’t show?”

Karma shrugged. “Then we write a story about a minor criminal ring.”

Somehow, he knew the elusive hero _would_ show up though. Call it instincts, but he’d been chasing this story for long enough now, dead end after dead end, and he _felt_ it. He was going to meet the hero, and he was going to get an exclusive interview that would shake up the entire country. Whatever it took, he was going to find his hero.

* * *

Nagisa actually showed up at his apartment, he was seven minutes early on the dot. Which was fine, because Karma was already ready. His fake costume wasn’t the most complicated thing in the world, but it didn’t need to be. He was passable, cape and everything. All they needed to do then was actually sneak in, come across some criminals, and wait it out.

“I still think it’s a bad idea,” he said, orange outfit clashing with the tone of his hair.

“It’s just a normal hotel,” Karma said, gathering the rest of his things. “Just act like we’re on holiday. There’s a bar on the upper floor, that’s where it’s going to go down.”

He didn’t actually complain after that, as the two of them took off. A part of Karma wondered if Nagisa just really wanted the excitement in his life, deep down. As much as they tended to get dragged into crazy things as reporters, it wasn’t an every day occurrence. Like sneaking in the city’s fancy new hotel, a skyscraper that blended in with the rest of the buildings surrounding it.

When they were outside, he could still feel Nagisa’s apprehension

“What now?” Nagisa asked.

Karma eyed the reception desk. “We sneak in. If someone stops us… we’re going to a convention tomorrow.”

They were dressed the part, anyway. Thankfully, they had a good combined amount of experience when it came to dangerous stealth missions. Honestly, he enjoyed that part more than the satisfaction that came with actually getting a story. Because, he and Nagisa were a good team, always had been, and the thrill that came with it was a little addictive. They balanced each other, where Nagisa was cool calculated blue and Karma was fiery red.

Nobody actually did stop them, and they made their way to the stairwell pretty smoothly. They both knew better than to take the elevator from the ground floor, which naturally had the highest amount of people. A couple of floors up, they could brave it, soon travelling up to the bar. It was packed by guests, but probably a great place for some subtle dealings.

“Okay,” Karma said, “now we wait.”

“I thought you wanted to stop criminals.”

“Not at all,” he eyed them up. “We wait for our hero to do it, then we approach… maybe we were late or something.”

Nagisa sunk down the wall. “They’re hardly violent. How do you know it’ll even get his attention?”

“I noticed a pattern,” Karma admitted. “He’s got to be intercepting some kind of information. Some of these mysterious arrests, he must be targeting criminals on the watch list before they actually have the chance to complete the crime.”

“And if he doesn’t want to talk to you?”

“Then at least we’ve proven he exists.”

Nagisa didn’t seem so sure. “Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?”

After such a long time working together, Karma was more than familiar with Nagisa’s weak bladder. Some of the times it struck seemed to be so inconvenient that fate itself was screwing with him. Karma wouldn’t have any other partner, though, even if they had better habits like that. It was fine, anyway, he didn’t need Nagisa beside him right at that moment.

“Sure, I’ll keep watch.”

For a few seconds, everything went completely fine. Nobody moved significantly, and Karma was able to keep a close eye on the people he’d identified as criminals. All he needed now was for the hero to show up. Before anything like that happened, though, he was distracted by a pretty large bang. And Karma couldn’t help his human reflexes to flinch and turn towards it, taking his eyes away from what he was supposed to be watching, before he even realised

The criminals had been completely apprehended. Karma wasn’t sure what he was seeing at first, it was so fast, but they were definitely tied up, looking just as confused as him. The next thing he knew, security were rushing in, capturing the men to presumably take them into custody. There was only one way- the hero was here. And, by the looks of things, he somehow knew Karma was watching him. But _how_?

“What happened?” Nagisa said when he returned, sounding weirdly unbothered.

Karma didn’t even know what to say. Yes, he’d known his plan was bound to be a bit of a long shot, and _yes_ , he hadn’t actually been trying to catch the criminals himself. But, that bang… He felt like he was being toyed with and he really didn’t like that. They’d come this far, anyway. Karma wasn’t about to just give up after that minor blip.

“Come on,” Karma said, “we’re going to the roof.”

“ _Why_?”

But he’d already started to move. “Maybe that’s how he exited.”

Of course, there was nobody on the roof. Nothing but the hum of the city from down below. But that wasn’t necessarily what Karma wanted, anyway. He stripped off the cape, leaving him dressed a little more normal, before stepping further out onto the roof. This was the closest Karma had come, and he felt it internally- there was no way he was turning back. So, he kept going, walking right over to the edge of the building before he turned.

“What are you doing?!” Nagisa yelled, almost like he was going to follow after him.

Karma stepped backwards again, until there was no more roof left. “We know he’s in the building somewhere. Well then, heroes are meant to save people, right?”

“Y-you-“

“Just get a good picture,” he said, before letting himself fall.

Nagisa screamed his name, but he didn’t hear it so well. Falling… It was a feeling like no else. His heart dropped right through his gut with the rush of the weightlessness. Somehow he found himself laughing as a blur of lights and buildings passed him by. It was even a little peaceful, in a sick way. He didn’t even know how long he was falling for, everything just slowed down.

Until the motion stopped. For a moment, Karma wondered if he’d hit the concrete, and he was too dead to even feel the pain from it. But no, he blinked, coming back to his senses. He was being carried, warm arms supporting him in what he recognised was the bridal style. As much as he tried to scramble away automatically, that grip was firm, and then he looked _up_.

Never, in Karma’s twenty something years of life, had he felt more like a teenage girl than in that moment. But the man, the _hero_ , looking down at him was so attractive it took Karma’s breath away. Or maybe it was the fall that had done that. The fall… Karma looked down, only to realise they were _flying_ , hovering a considerable amount of feet off the ground.

The hero didn’t put him down there, though, and instead took off, and then they were flying properly. Karma didn’t even know what to think of it, heart beating so fast with the adrenaline that he was sure it was going to fall straight out of his chest. At the very least he could pride himself on not screaming, as they shot through the city he’d called home for the last few years of his life at lightning pace.

Finally, he seemed to find a place that was out of the way enough to put him down, on top of what seemed to be a regular block of apartments. Of course Karma had so much to say, things he couldn’t possibly try and voice when they were _flying_. But where to even start? He’d planned and planned for this moment, but not being carried through the _air_. The hero set him down, though, and Karma’s legs shook so bad he could barely hold himself upright.

“Be more careful next time,” he said, like he was about to just zoom off again.

“Wait!” Karma shouted. “I’ll throw myself off again!”

The hero turned, and Karma could see him a little more clearly. Half his face was covered by a mask that extended down into a bodysuit. It was hard to tell exactly what it was supposed to be, though Karma could see it was made up of scales. The green colour complimented the blue of his wide eyes and tied back hair, which was practically shining under the light of the moon.

“There might not always be someone there to save you,” he said deeply, as though he was straining his voice.

Karma found it in him to smile. “I guess it was my lucky day. I’m Akabane Karma, reporter for Kunugigaoka Daily.” 

He turned again. “I’m not interested in any interviews.”

“You saved me-“ Karma said, stepping towards him like a man possessed. “Half the city’s police forces probably saw you do it, based on the guards running into that bar. It’ll come out now, whether you like it or not. Around the city, I can bet a dozen reporters are writing horrifically inaccurate stories as we speak. Trust me when I say I’m one of the good ones.”

Hesitating, he turned over his shoulder. “I just want to help people when they need it the most.”

Karma forced himself to be completely alert, knowing he’d have to remember every part of this conversation. “All the rumours and conspiracies recently, would you take responsibility for them?”

“…Yes.”

He swallowed. “What are your actual powers?”

The hero blinked, as though he hadn’t been expecting such a trivial question. “Maybe I shouldn’t give everything away.”

“In case of super villains?” Karma smirked. “Flying… Superior speed and strength?”

“I can also hear it,” he admitted, “when someone needs saving.”

Karma thought of something. “How come you’ve been so shy about it, when you’ve already helped so many people?”

“I’m not doing it for fame,” he turned away again. “I have these abilities… And I want to use them for good. That’s all I want.”

“You should show yourself to them,” Karma looked out over the city. “People are kind of hopeless these days, they could use a hero.”

A soft smile came over his face. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

It almost hurt him to say something so selfless, but he somehow felt he had to. “I don’t have to write this story, if it matters so much to you.”

“But then you threw yourself from a building for nothing,” there was that _smile_ again. “I mean it though, don’t do it again.”

“One more thing,” Karma realised. “Do you have a name?”

His shoulders stiffened for a moment. “You can call me… Python?” 

Karma supposed that made sense, given the details of his costume. He really didn’t seem really sure about it though, not in the slightest. But then again, if he was trying to stay out of the spotlight, he wouldn’t have necessarily thought about that kind of thing. He couldn’t help but think that it suited him, though. Interesting.

“Wait, wait,” he realised. “…Is there any way you can take me back to the building I… jumped off. My partner’s probably waiting for me. In fact, he’s definitely freaking out right now. You might have seen him- about as tall as a middle schooler, too cute for his own good?”

Somehow he looked scandalised. “ _Cute_?”

Karma sighed. “You’re a super hero. Listening to people’s love life problems isn’t part of the job description.”

A flush came over the exposed side of his cheek. “I-if you like someone, you should probably ask them out.”

Yeah, like _that_ was going to happen. “Alright.”

“L-let’s get you back now.”

* * *

Karma wasn’t hiding, exactly. He wouldn’t call it that. It was just… things were incredibly busy at the moment and he’d rather spend this sort of time in the comfort of his own apartment than at work, where he’d surely be hounded. It was weird, as a reporter, to be on the other side of media attention. He didn’t realise he would end up hating it this much.

Then again, it wasn’t like Python stopped to do interviews. Karma’s story was pretty much the most solid information on the hero that _existed_.

He was getting a huge bonus for it, Nagisa too despite his only minor involvement when it came to actually talking to the hero. But surprising even himself, he wasn’t that bothered about the money part. Actually, he was more happy to get the story out at all. Maybe that had something to do with the attractive hero he couldn’t seem to get out of his head.

There as no way he could watch TV, with all the constant reports. It seemed like there was live coverage whenever Python did _anything_ now, and for some reason Karma felt nervous whenever he saw it. He didn’t like that, not one bit, so the best thing to do was to distract himself entirely. Somehow that solution had been Mario Kart.

There was a knock at his door. “Karma?”

He sighed, stretching out. Of course he’d know that voice anywhere. “What’s up, Nagisa?”

Nagisa hadn’t been the most happy with him that night. When Python had returned him to the roof, he was nowhere to be seen, and Karma had only managed to catch up with him when he left the hotel entirely, and found him amongst the buzz of media who had witnessed Karma’s rescue. He’d spent the next hour lecturing Karma about how stupid a move that had been. 

A shy smile came across his face. “You weren’t at work again today.”

“Yeah, well…” A part of Karma wanted to laugh. “Asano said I could have as much time off as I needed.”

That smile remained, as Nagisa invited himself in and removed his shoes. “Asano said that? Are we still working under the same boss?”

“C’mon,” Karma sat back down again, realising this was exactly what he needed. “It’s no fun against the computer.”

Unsurprisingly, Karma was a lot better at Mario Kart than Nagisa was. Although Nagisa’s reaction speeds were nothing to sneeze at, he didn’t quite have the same… finesse. Karma was very strategic, having calculating the best car to use, and the absolute optimal route. He was a journalist if nothing else, and those skills came to use in more places than just work. So, there he went, clearing a few pretty easy victories against Nagisa. They were a lot better as a team, though, he thought.

“Ugh, don’t,” Karma said, when Nagisa pulled out his phone to check something, audio from a video about Python automatically playing out of the speakers.

Nagisa looked up at him. “Sorry. Is something wrong?”

“The Python stuff,” he decided to explain, “I’ve just about had enough of it.”

“T-that bothers you?” Nagisa’s eyes went a little wide.

Karma shrugged.

“You were the one that _told_ him to pursue the hero thing,” passion flowed out of him. “Don’t just turn your back.”

“I don’t regret it,” he sighed, “I just didn’t realise people would be so interested in me too.”

That was part of the reason, at least. The other part of the reason… He just couldn’t stop thinking about Python. His sharp and icy eyes, the way he’d caught Karma as he fell, his deep voice… Karma was never usually like that, but there was _something_ there, something that was messing with him more than just a little bit. And he couldn’t really tell Nagisa that because…

He’d liked Nagisa for a _while_ now. He’d liked Nagisa from their first day at work, fresh graduates with their shiny new degrees. That day, Nagisa had nervously brought him coffee when he returned from his first break, as though Karma didn’t start in the exact same position as he had. But since then, assigned opposite desks and working as partners pretty much exclusively, Nagisa was easily the most important person in his life.

_If you like someone, you should probably ask them out._

“Hey, Nagisa,” he started, and then almost lost his nerve entirely. “A-are you doing anything this Saturday?”

“I said I’d help Sugino kun out with his new training schedule,” he said casually. Ah, yes, professional baseball player Sugino. Somehow, he’d ended up good friends with him after an interview. Karma wasn’t jealous, not at all.

Karma tried his best to relax. “One more round?”

“Okay,” Nagisa accepted easily, taking the controller once again.

He stopped thinking so much about how to win, which actually allowed Nagisa to get the upper hand. Karma really didn’t mind so much, though, naturally competitive as he was. He knew he was being stupid. Maybe he had Python stuck in his mind, but nothing could replace this, long blue hair and too large glasses, the way Nagisa’s jaw clenched in concentration…

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Karma finally pressed pause, causing Nagisa to look at him in a level of confusion.

“Come out with me for dinner,” he said, “when you’re done helping Sugino.”

Nagisa smiled, eyes crinkling a little at the sides. “Sure.”

* * *

Honestly, he shouldn’t be sweating as much as he was. It wasn’t even an official date, not really. Him and Nagisa going out to eat together wasn’t even that rare of an occurrence. But… this felt different. Maybe because Karma meant it different. The place he’d chosen was pretty fancy, much more so than their usual fast food or sushi choice, but hey, Karma had all that bonus to spend now…

Maybe he should insist on paying the bill. Of course Nagisa would protest, they might even fight a little over it, but surely if he did that there would be no way Nagisa could mistake his intentions. Then again, it was Nagisa he was talking about. Nagisa hadn’t noticed Karma’s feelings for him even after years of working together, so he’d probably have to spell it out for him if it came to it.

Though, Nagisa was pretty late. Fifteen minutes, at the very least. That wasn’t exactly like Nagisa, who would usually at least give him the courtesy of letting him know with a text. Did something bad happen? Karma knew it was a little stupid to worry but… How could he not, when it came to Nagisa? As soon as he’d had the thought, though, Nagisa finally showed his face, looking clearly dishevelled.

“Sorry,” he said, like he was dying for breath. “I-I got caught up.”

Karma really didn’t want to mess this up, so he let it go. “Don’t worry about it.”

The place was definitely fancy, alright. Or so he discovered when waiters snatched the napkins from the table and put them on their laps. So maybe they didn’t really go to dinner in places like this… It was an important dinner, though. Whether it was technically a date or not, Karma was definitely thinking of it as one, and he wanted to make sure it was actually good.

“You know what I love?” Karma said. “Complimentary bread and butter.”

Nagisa looked at him funny, but eventually smiled softly. “I guess it’s nice to have.”

“You should try some,” he continued, aware his nerves were definitely showing. “The crust is really crisp. And this butter… it’s just the perfect amount of salty. I kind of wish there was more to go around.”

“I-I didn’t realise you felt this passionate.”

Karma took a bite, chewing so fast he almost choked on it. “Why not? It’s good.”

“We could have just gone to Olive Garden,” Nagisa said. “They have unlimited breadsticks.”

He was kind of missing the point, there, but Karma didn’t fight him on it. Why was he even talking about bread and butter? Why was he stuffing it in his face like it was going to disappear? Fancy setting or not, that was no way to date somebody. Nagisa didn’t seem that bothered or put off from it, though, just a little concerned.

“I like your shirt,” he said, because what else could he think about?

Nagisa looked down at his outfit. “I didn’t really know what to wear.”

“It’s good.” Karma considered it for a moment. “You look good.”

Something odd happened right then, though. Instead of flushing or doing something else very Nagisa like, a distant look came over him and it was like his eyes glassed over. Had Nagisa even listened to him? Was he mad? Nagisa wasn’t the best at taking at compliments, he knew, but he didn’t usually get that uncomfortable. Not unless Karma was trying to make him that way, but even that was different.

“I-I really need to use the bathroom,” he stood up all of a sudden, practically sprinting off.

Maybe he was just nervous? Karma couldn’t help but feel impatient, with every second that he was gone. He could see the way the waiter was eyeing him up, too, like he wanted to just get on with things and take their order already. He tried his best to just sit there and wait, but it had been quite a while, hadn’t it? He even started counting, and a whole five minutes went past, before Nagisa finally showed himself again.

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to take so long.”

His hair looked kind of messed up, like he’d found himself in a fight with a hair dryer or something. Karma knew he didn’t want to pick this argument, though. It wasn’t worth whatever answer he was going to get, anyway. He doubted Nagisa would actually admit to something like nerves messing him up that badly. He half hid himself behind the menu, anyway.

Once their orders were taken, though, everything seemed fine. Karma at least felt a little better about not being the one who was acting the strangest, and found himself relaxing. It didn’t take long for them to fall into natural conversation again, which definitely took the pressure off things. He could do this, he could have a normal conversation…

It was hard to really focus on the food, when Nagisa sat there looking like that. The way he smiled when Karma spoke, the way he paused in thought before adding his own opinions. Karma would do this every night if he could, though maybe somewhere a little more casual. But, that was the intention of a date, wasn’t it? When dates go well, they turn into dati _ng_.

So everything was going smoothly. But-

“I need the bathroom again,” he rushed off like he was in _pain_. 

Karma was definitely about to rule out nerves. So he was either sick, or there was something sinister going on. But there wasn’t a lot he could do about it, except wait. Nagisa took even longer that time, and Karma was sure the rest of their food would go cold. He didn’t seem so bothered, though, sitting down and shoving the rest of it in his mouth as though nothing had happened.

“Nagisa…” Karma started, half sighing.

He took a big gulp of his drink. “I’m finished. That tasted really good.”

Forcing eye contact, Karma knew he had to get this over with. “Nagisa, we need to talk-“

Suddenly Nagisa went completely pale like a sheet. “Bathroom, sorry-“

“But you literally just went?”

He was gone, though, before Karma could stop him. How long could he wait around again? He managed about a minute or so, before the frustration hit him too hard. It wasn’t like he intentionally wanted to disturb Nagisa, but… Maybe he just needed to reassure him, or something? So Karma ignored the slightly judgemental looks as he passed by, searching for the men’s bathrooms.

Nagisa wasn’t there, though. Not unless he’d shapeshifted into the elderly man who was using the urinal. All of the stalls were open, so it wasn’t like he could be hiding anywhere. Karma had half the mind to check the women’s, since Nagisa could probably pass for that in a real pinch, but that would just get him thrown out. What was he thinking? Nagisa would never do that willingly anyway.

Karma’s eyes drew up to the open window, and he understood the only thing that could have happened. A part of him wanted to laugh at being such an awful date that Nagisa had literally run away from him. It was better than the sinking feeling that suddenly flowed through him. Maybe things hadn’t been as he pictured them to be at all.

He paid quickly, wanting out of there as soon as his legs could carry him. Back home sounded nice, where he could bury himself underneath a few blankets and pretend that entire thing had never happened. As it turned out, though, getting home was going to be a little more difficult than he intended.

A crowd was gathered in the streets, staring up in amazement as two figures fought at a speed that looked like a blur to his human eyes. No matter what Karma felt inside, he was a journalist at heart, and he knew a story when he saw one. Not that he had the best view… He took off, running into the nearest open building before anyone could stop him, smashing the elevator button so hard he might have broken it.

It seemed that he was catching the end of it, though, by the time he got onto the roof. He could just about make out the flash of blue, _Python_ , delivering a final hit to whoever he was fighting, knocking them clean out as police rushed in within seconds. Unfortunately, where they now had a resident superhero, it seemed the villains were making themselves known too.

As always, true to his word about interviews, Python didn’t stick around for long, leaping off into the sky before anybody could get anything out of him. Karma didn’t care, exactly, he was doing enough by constantly saving people. Well, Karma had observed from the best position in the city. That was pretty much all he could ask for, so he decided to turn away, going back to what he was _supposed_ to be doing.

“Karma?” The unsure voice came from behind him. “W-what are you _doing_ here?”

Python was standing there, a tiny tear across the chest of his costume from the fight. “I was passing by.”

He tilted his head. “On a rooftop?”

“Hey now,” he said casually, “don’t forget already. I’m a journalist, remember? Just keep saving people, and I’ll have something to write about.”

“Right,” Python’s eyes hit the floor. “I didn’t get the chance to thank you, for the article. You wrote… fairly.”

Somehow, Karma couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I’m not a tabloid. I only wrote the facts. Why, huh? Want another interview?”

Something uncomfortable came across his face. “You’re not busy?”

“I’ve got nothing important right now,” he brushed off. Nagisa had left him, anyway, so it was his loss. “I have all the time you need.”

“Okay,” he said finally. “As long as this story’s as good as the last one.”

“Is that a challenge?” Karma said, a not unpleasant fire filling his chest, before Python made himself comfortable, and he internally prepared his questions.

* * *

All things considered, it was a nice evening in Kunugigaoka. He stood on his balcony, the warm breeze rushing through his hair. Karma would have liked to have said that everything was back to normal, but that was far from the case. He pretty much had exclusive interview rights with one of the most interesting and in demand figures in the city, and that meant… a lot of writing. A lot of sneaking into places he wasn’t supposed to, and definitely a lot of ignoring Python’s soft warnings.

The only downside was his Nagisa problem. Or, more like, Nagisa had pretty much avoided him since the whole date thing. It wasn’t like Karma was the happiest with him, either. He hadn’t even just been stood up, rather ditched in the _middle_ of it. The last straw had been Nagisa telling Asano, their _boss_ of all people, that he wanted no involvement with working with Karma on his Python stories, without even mentioning it to him first.

 _Fine_ , he didn’t want to share anyway.

“Hey, Python~” Karma called out lightly into the sky, though nobody was there.

Karma wasn’t sure exactly how to describe what was going on with Python recently. He couldn’t really consider it hanging out, more that Karma was just doing his job, and of course Python was there. He asked the questions he had to for the interviews, but he found himself talking to the hero about some other things too, though never for long, considering tight schedules.

It meant he understood his powers, though.

“Come help me~” He called again, before turning around to begin leaning off his balcony all together.

“Stop doing that!” A pair of hands were on his back before he could even _begin_ to fall. “One of these days I really won’t be here to catch you.”

Karma turned, grinning at Python’s floating figure. “But you’re here right now.”

He gave up, landing with a thud on the actual balcony. “What do you need to talk about, anyway?”

“I’m writing a different kind of article,” he said, “I wanted your opinion… Do you want to come in?”

Python didn’t seem so sure, but he nodded, graciously following Karma into his apartment. “Alright.”

“It’s about how heroes and villains can be mixed with our society,” he said, “and I figured… You can’t be a hero all the time, right? Like you must have somewhere you live, something outside of this… So that’s the angle I want to go with, that anybody could be a hero.”

Having listened for a moment, Python shifted. “I-“

“What is it?” Did he absolutely hate it?

“I think some of the villains I’ve been following might be...” A grimace came across his face. “Definitely doing something bad. I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

“Wait!” Karma got a crazy idea. “Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

Python’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“I’m just a normal civilian,” he said. “What better way to understand, than to experience something like this as a hero.”

“You’re… being serious?”

It only took a moment of searching, before he pulled out the cape he’d worn as his fake costume. “I’ll be your side kick for the day!”

Python didn’t seem so impressed. “You can’t defend yourself-“

“Sure I can,” he said, “ _c’mon_ , I promise I’ll stay out of the way.”

Python swallowed. “But-“

Karma considered his options quickly, before realising he might have to force his hand. So, he leapt up, jumping onto Python’s back like a man possessed. It wasn’t so hard, despite everything that made him a hero, Python was kind of short. Karma was not short, but he did know Python’s strength super power allowed him to carry him with ease.

“I’m not letting go~”

It seemed Python was easy to wear down, because he didn’t further the argument, instead giving Karma a piggyback out to the balcony again, before leaping up in flight. Karma wasn’t exactly used to that sensation, but it felt better now he was more aware of his surroundings. A part of him wished he could do this himself, soaring over his home city, but it was just as nice to cling to Python.

They landed in what seemed to be some power station, a mess of tall structures and high voltage signs around them. There was also an actual building, though, which Karma supposed was the logical place to head to. He wasn’t exactly sure what this villain’s plan was. Kill the city’s electricity supply? He supposed that would have made him miss the daily One Piece rerun… pure evil.

“Keep your distance,” Python said, letting Karma off his back.

His inner child was screaming at how cool this entire situation was, but he managed to keep a straight face. This was serious! So he did what he was told, keeping behind Python until the coast was declared clear. When they entered the building, at least, there didn’t seem to be anybody there, so he told Karma to stay on the bottom floors whilst Python searched the top.

The hairs on the back of Karma’s neck stood up, once he was gone. Whilst he might not have super powers, it wasn’t like he was inexperienced in dangerous situations. So he knew that something was off, right down to his instincts. Karma found himself clenching his fists, watching his stance in preparation for whatever might be coming.

“What are you doing in my base, hm?” The villain finally showed himself, pretty regular looking but there was a weird air about him.

“Your base?” Karma looked around. “I’d say I like what you’ve done with the place, but it’s kind of drab, don’t you think?”

He didn’t seem to find that funny, though. “I am the villain Grip,” he picked up a pipe, bending it in two like it was nothing.

Karma decided right then it was probably in his best interests to not to let the guy touch him. In the back of his head, he thought about calling out, but Python might be in the middle of something important. Besides… he could handle this. He wasn’t going to just stand there and be a liability, not after he’d been brought all the way there.

So, when Grip attacked, he made sure he was ready for it. Karma wasn’t sure what the exact extent of his power was, but he could work with the information he did have. That being, don’t get _gripped_. He made sure, then, to do his best to dodge and block. He had a slightly unruly youth to thank for his quick reaction speeds, and knowledge of fight techniques. It wasn’t like he had to win, either, just hold off long enough until his superhero friend returned.

He could feel the insane amount of strength in Grip’s blows, enough to probably leave him with a few deep bruises on his forearms. Karma was a tall man, but he was just a little bit more slight than his opponent, giving him a minor mobility advantage. _Just hold out_ , he told himself. Unfortunately for Karma, it had been a long time since he’d been in a fight like this, and he was a little out of practise. Against someone with such a physical advantage, it was all he could do to dodge.

Honestly, Karma wasn’t sure how he knew Python was there. Maybe it was tuned into him or something, but he definitely felt his presence. He decided then he had to make his move, dodging under the villain’s arm to get himself as far away as possible. As Grip turned, Python sped in, merely a blur to Karma’s eyes, and restrained him.

Karma didn’t hesitate, then, eyes falling onto a long line of cable. He handed it over to Python quickly, allowing him to wrap it around the villain’s body entirely, doubling as a gag. They worked without actually speaking to each other, like both of them just knew how to work together, like it was just natural, until their work was done.

“The police should be here in minutes,” Python said, “they’ll take care of him.”

“Good,” Karma finally started to catch his breath. “That’s… good.”

“He’s not going anywhere,” Python looked over at Grip. “Let’s get out of here.”

Something shifted between them then, no matter how that had just felt, like Python was constructing a wall between them. Karma wasn’t sure he was okay with that. He was pretty sure Python could have handled that by himself anyway, but a thank you would be nice, at the very least. He helped… with the restraints…

Once they were outside, Python stopped in his tracks, breath coming out strained. “You could have been hurt.”

Karma turned to face him. “I can take care of myself-“

“What _if_ -“ Python’s eyes almost seemed to vibrate. “ _Karma_ …”

So maybe there was a bit of a natural disadvantage when the other person had super speed and strength, and was more than capable of being right against him in under a second, strong grip practically yanking him down by the neck. Karma couldn’t put up much of a defence. But once he felt Python’s lips on his, he wouldn’t have been able to dream of stopping anyway.

Maybe because it took him by such surprise, but he found himself pliant, completely at the mercy of the hero. And, well, as kisses went, it was pretty damn good. Their lips moved against each other easily, like they were built to slot together, and Karma’s head was spinning. It was a little confusing, though. Python was shorter than him, yet he gradually felt his jaw tilt up-

He broke the kiss, opening his eyes, and Python was at exact eye level with him. Karma realised, then, that his feet weren’t actually touching the ground. Python was floating just a little bit above him, supporting him with an easy grip to his shoulders. He flushed, then, like he hadn’t meant to do that at all.

“I’m sorry,” Python said then. “I shouldn’t have-“

Karma couldn’t help himself, leaning in to steal his lips again. Apparently kisses were better a few feet off the ground, and he was going to take advantage of that fact whilst he had the chance.

* * *

“Are you really okay, with things like this?”

Karma looked at Python, who was sat down against the wall, eyes off in some distant place. They weren’t exactly dating, weren’t even technically friends. Karma didn’t know how to describe it, as much as he liked spending time with Python where he could, he couldn’t call anything about them conventional. Not that he _minded_.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Python sighed. “Hanging out with me like this…”

Somehow Karma felt like it would be weirder if he did normal things with Python. Sitting here like this, Karma forgot about his regular civilian life. He wasn’t sure how sustainable that actually was, but he chose to ignore that issue. Python kept saving people, and Karma kept writing about it, and it went round in a loop.

A part of Karma couldn’t help but twist from the inside out, though. Because he’d liked Nagisa for such a long time, it was _hard_ to just turn away. Even if Nagisa had kind of been doing that for him, anyway. They hadn’t had a proper conversation for so long, and even Karma could admit to himself that he missed him a lot.

Even if Nagisa really didn’t want him like that, Karma hadn’t imagined he wouldn’t even get to keep him as a friend. He didn’t know if he even wanted to live in that kind of reality… Not that he had a choice apparently. It wasn’t like he could force Nagisa to spend time with him. And he had to admit that it kind of hurt him, especially with all that was happening to him right then.

Because Karma liked _this_ , whatever this was. Not a relationship or a friendship… Maybe companions was the best word for it. But he liked reporting all the Python related stories, helping out with villains where he could. And then getting scolded afterwards, even if that ended with Python kissing him anyway… It was safe to say Karma was conflicted.

“What do you think people would say if they saw you as a normal person, rather than a hero?” Karma asked instead, pen and notepad at the ready. “You have a following, I mean. People look up to you. Do you think they still would?”

“You wouldn’t like the real me,” Python said, like he was devoid of emotion about it.

Karma put his materials down. “How should I know?”

“Huh?”

His eyes raked over Python’s form. “I don’t know what you’re like, outside of who you are as a hero.”

Python clutched his knees. “Disappointing.”

There were a lot of things Karma could have said right then. But a part of him wondered if Python was right. Sure, they had this, the right now, but Karma hadn’t exactly been able to pry a whole lot of information about him. But, right then at least, it felt like enough. They had this space together, at least. Other than that the loop would carry on, Python would save people and Karma would report on it.

“I have to go,” Python said, not even waiting to say goodbye before flying off.

Karma decided he didn’t need to report on it this time. There’d be enough news crews there probably, when Python was done with whatever villain it was. He had an article to finish, anyway.

* * *

“Hey,” Maehara clapped Karma on the back, “running off somewhere?”

It was hard not to be irritated, even if this was his own party. But Karma didn’t really like parties regardless. Why would he? Really, he didn’t think his co-workers were that bothered about him anyway, they just wanted an excuse. Then again, it wasn’t every day someone from their smallish paper won a big award like he had.

There had been just as many critics of his writing as the good reviews, but that didn’t matter so much to him. What Karma really wanted to do was to get people talking, and he’d achieved that at the very least. He was glad about that, but this big party didn’t mean so much to him. Well, maybe he’d like it some more if a certain person wasn’t avoiding him.

“Just the bathroom,” he finally replied, darting off.

This was the biggest success of his career, but it was the first major piece he’d published without Nagisa. On its own, that was weird enough. A big part of Karma wished it was _their_ party, rather than just his. But Nagisa had made it clear, he wasn’t interested in anything Python related. Which was… fine. It would really weird to have them in the same room, anyway. But he missed him.

“Oh, sorry-“

They both paused. Karma had been too focused on his own thoughts, and Nagisa was presumably trying to duck out of somewhere. He didn’t really like parties so much either. Why did it look like Nagisa was going to avoid him again? Something desperate inside him needed to prevent that no matter the costs.

“Nagisa,” Karma started, but didn’t know what to actually say.

“Congratulations,” Nagisa lowered his head, “on the award.”

Karma stuck his hands in his pocket. “It’s not a big deal.”

He looked a little taken aback at that. “Of course it’s a big deal!”

Really he just found himself staring down at Nagisa. It felt like he hadn’t even seen his face in such a long time, let alone had a conversation. It was hard to ignore the urge to just get all of this out, he’d been holding his tongue for so long about the avoiding thing. Even if right then, it looked as though Nagisa was searching for another way out.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Karma forced out, but it had to be done.

Nagisa looked up. “Okay.”

The one good thing about the party was that it was being held at work, rather than somewhere external. Which meant that there were plenty of familiar rooms to drag Nagisa into. They’d scouted them out after their first week working there, anyway. He could only tolerate working for Asano once he’d figured out the hiding spots.

“Listen, Karma,” Nagisa’s eyes were wide but weren’t looking directly at him. “I have to tell you something.”

Karma wasn’t sure how he felt about that. “It’s been so long since you-“

He didn’t get to finish what he was going to say, because Nagisa was right in his face, tugging him down gently as he went onto his tiptoes to plant a kiss on him. Obviously, this came as quite the shock for Karma, who had not been expecting that at all. He wrapped his arms around him automatically, and his mind was spinning.

Yet, he may have imagined what it would be like to kiss Nagisa more than a few times before, and it hadn’t been like this. Sure, Karma didn’t need actual fireworks or anything like that, but he’d expected it to feel a little more heart stopping and exciting. Not that it wasn’t good, it was a great kiss in every aspect, but it didn’t feel new. It was comfortable, familiar, like Karma had done it several times before.

“ _Python?_ ” He pulled away.

Nagisa swallowed. “I-I can explain-“

Instead of hearing the explanation, though, Karma fell over backwards, his butt colliding with a huge pile of paperwork. Nagisa, his partner who had sat opposite him every day at work for so long… Karma went bright red. He’d been kissing Nagisa for _weeks_ already and he didn’t even know about it? Little Nagisa was a _superhero_?

“You-“

He looked like he might burst into tears. “I didn’t know how to _tell you_ , and you seemed to _happy_ , I thought you’d hate the real me.”

“Huh?!” Karma leapt to his feet in a huff. “We’ve _arm wrestled_ before.”

Nagisa looked a little scared, with Karma crowding his space. “I-I’m very good at controlling my strength!”

“Rematch!”

“T-that’s what you’re worried about?”

“Right now it is!”

“I think you might be in s-shock-“

Karma grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping him still. He slid Nagisa’s glasses off his face, revealing the structure of his face better. Using both hands, he lifted Nagisa’s hair, mimicking the style in which Python usually tied it off his face. Even without the mask that covered half his face, now he knew what he was looking for, the resemblance was definite.

“Do you even need these?” Karma gestured the glasses.

Nagisa paused in thought for a moment. “Not really. They make my eyes look kind of different, though.”

“You owe me a date then,” he said, with a shrug. “C’mon, we have a party outside. I guess I really couldn’t have written that piece without you, but tell me next time. I feel bad taking all the credit.”

“Right!”

And so the superhero and the reporter re-joined their party, official partners once again, and the rest they say is history.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they were happy or something :') 
> 
> My tumblr is nagisasstunningpersonality for ass class content! Come say hi!


End file.
